The American Host
by musepro
Summary: **Original Story by aubrja** A new, American, student shakes things up at Ouran when Tamaki forces her to join the Host Club. How will she deal with the crazy antics of the High School Hosts? ...I'm ashamed at this summary... *crawls to Tamaki's emo corner*
1. INFO!

Hey yo, guys!

This, obviously, is not a real chapter. I just adopted this story 'The American Host' from aubrja, and I hope people end up liking my version!

The main character will remain mostly unchanged, but her name might change, and I'll be changing up a few other aspects. The story line should also be mostly the same, but yet again, there will be some changes.

Read, review, enjoy!

-musepro

P.S.

I'll probably be posting the first chapter within a few hours, so stay tuned.

P.P.S.

I won't be updating this very often, so don't kill me! I have other stories too!


	2. A New Addition?

A/N

I adopted this story last night from audrja. I made a few major changes, the main character's name, state of origin, and a little bit of her personality, but it's basically the same. I added some detail, too.

READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: The original author of this story is audrja. The main plot line was originally hers, but now it is mine. **

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! If I did, I would be Japanese and an awesome mangaka... Obviously I'm not. **

* * *

There was a new exchange student at the elite private academy, Ouran High School. The new student's name was Alexi Hale, though she preferred Alex. Her platinum blonde hair was cut into a slightly longer version of a pixie cut and her sea green eyes flashed in annoyance. She had been looking for her supposed guide, Tamaki, for some time now, close to an hour, to be exact. "Why is this school so huge? I _do_ have a map, and yet I'm still lost…" she muttered darkly, reflecting back on the events of the day.

* * *

She had arrived at the prestigious school on the back of her Ducati motorcycle just over an hour before school began. She had shaken her hair back into place after stowing her helmet. She saw that she had caught the attention of most of the people in the front courtyard. They watched her silently as she walked calmly to the office. Chairman Suoh's secretary had given her a map and her schedule, but had neglected to give her a uniform. She would talk to the Chairman about that when she got home.

* * *

Her father's friend, Chairman Suoh, had assigned his son to show me around, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I would be staying with the Suohs until I could find an apartment somewhere in Tokyo. Sounds impossible, right? The reason I was looking for an apartment at age 16 was, simply, because I was from America. Yes, I was a sixteen year old girl, living alone in a foreign country, halfway around the globe from my old home in Colorado.

She thought back to her old house. It had been a fairly modern home; multiple stories, large windows, open floor plan. It had sat in the midst of pine trees and wildflowers in Durango, Colorado. As she thought about her former home, she sighed wistfully, remembering her soundproofed music room. It had been filled with all of the musical instruments that she played, and she played quite a few. She also sang a bit.

* * *

As she was lost in memories, a certain blonde rounded the corner and saw the petite girl. Suddenly, she was swept up and off the ground and pulled into a smothering hug, courtesy of her absentee guide. "Ah! Alexi-_kun_! I finally found you! Where on earth have you been?" He squeezed her tighter, further cutting off her air supply.

"Ugh! Tamaki! Can't…Breathe…" She struggled against his tight hold, struggling to push him off.

He dropped her quickly and she stumbled backwards a few steps before straightening. "Ack! I'm so sorry!" He cried and before he could shuffle away into his dark corner, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He smiled beatifically. "Well, anyway, Alexi-_kun_, I have a small favor to ask of you…"

_Well that was fast_, I blinked and said wearily, "What favor…?"

His eyes sparkled excitedly and she felt dread begin to well up inside of her that grew exponentially as he spoke. "I want you to join the Ouran High School Host Club!"

* * *

"You want to join the Ouran High School _what_?!" She exclaimed, utterly dumbfounded. "What the heck is a '_Host Club'_?!"

He looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why, the Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have _way_ too much time on their hands." He had finished his speech with a dramatic pose. "I am the 'King' of the Host Club, and I want _you_ to join!"

Alex pushed the, now pointing, finger away from her face and started, "But Tamaki, I'm not a-"

Before she could finish her thought, he had grasped her arm and whisked her away to her first class. They stopped outside of the door, labeled 1-A, and Tamaki hugged Alex before loping off down the giant pink corridor. He called over his shoulder, "Don't forget! You're a Host now; you have to be a gentleman! Meet me in Music Room #3 after you eat lunch! We'll decide your type then!" He waved to her once more before disappearing around a corner.

"Class is about to start… I should go in." She muttered and gripped the straps of her leather messenger bag. "At least it'll be interesting…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, folks!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**=)**


	3. Just Checkin'

Hey yo!  
I adopted this story, so I going to run any major changes by you, the readers, so I'm going to ask you about this before I post the next chapter.  
In this chapter, I have the main character, whose name I have changed to make sound a little less girly, being sarcastic and messing with the Hitachiins.  
Her personality is a little different, possibly warped, so I just wanted to make sure that's okay.  
-musepro

P.S.

You should read the first one and tell me how I'm doing so far! If you want, just search 'musepro' under stories, and it'll come up.

P.P.S.

REVIEW! Pretty PLEASE!


	4. Are You a Commoner?

**A/N**

Hey yo!

I posted a chapter thing right before this one, but I was too eager to post this, so... Here it is! Chapter 2! Please read and review!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC. **

* * *

_His eyes sparkled excitedly and she felt dread begin to well up inside of her that grew exponentially as he spoke. "I want you to join the Ouran High School Host Club!"_

_"You want to join the Ouran High School __**what**__**?!**__" She exclaimed, utterly dumbfounded. "What the heck is a __**'**__**Host Club'**__?!"_

_He looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why, the Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have __**way **__too much time on their hands." He had finished his speech with a dramatic pose. "I am the 'King' of the Host Club, and __**I want **__**you **__**to join**__!"_

_Alex pushed the, now pointing, finger away from her face and started, "But Tamaki, I'm not a-"_

_Before she could finish her thought, he had grasped her arm and whisked her away to her first class. They stopped outside of the door, labeled 1-A, and Tamaki hugged Alex before loping off down the giant pink corridor. He called over his shoulder, "Don't forget! You're a Host now; you have to be a gentleman! Meet me in Music Room #3 after you eat lunch! We'll decide your type then!" He waved to her once more before disappearing around a corner._

_"Class is about to start… I should go in." She muttered and gripped the straps of her leather messenger bag. "At least it'll be interesting…"_

* * *

**Alexi P.O.V.**

I released my death grip on my satchel and transferred it to the door knob. The door gave off little noise as it opened and I made my way quickly into class. The students were all still milling around and chatting idly, so almost no one noticed my entrance. Notice I said _'almost'_.

I soon felt twin gazes drilling into the back of my head as I set my things on a desk in the middle of the front row. I finished settling my things by slinging my bag across the back of the chair. I turned around quickly to see that, indeed, there were two pairs of eyes on me. The eyes were amber and full of mischief, framed by messy orange locks. The combination was familiar.

I remembered seeing that same face on a woman with a pixie cut on the front of a fashion magazine back in America. Hitachiin. Hitachiin Yuzuha, and if I recall correctly, and I do, she had twin sons here at Ouran: Hikaru and Kaoru. I walked lazily towards them. I bowed my head slightly in respect.

"Good morning, Hikaru-_kun_, Kaoru-_kun_. I could feel you staring at me from across the room. Anything I can help you with?" They looked at me in surprise. "The name's Alexi Hale, by the way."

"You're American," they stated bluntly in unison.

"Is there a problem with that?" I wondered aloud and wicked smiles spread across their faces.

"There's no problem, Alexi-_kun_," purred one of them. I still couldn't tell them apart. It would come in time, I supposed.

"It just means you'll be an interesting new toy," the other twin finished for his brother. They slunk around me in circles, like predators sizing up their pray, then they both latched onto my shoulders.

"Toy? You want _me_ to be _your_ toy?" A grin, wicked enough to match even that of the Hitachiins, found its way to my face. "Are you sure _you_ won't be _my_ toys? I'm sure we'd have _much_ more fun that way." I winked at them and their facial muscles spazzed out for a few seconds before settling on matching smiles.

"We like you."

_Again with the unison? _I thought to myself as the teacher walked calmly into the room. I slid out from underneath their arms and walked back to my seat, but before I got there, I pivoted towards them and patted their backs. "Good, 'cause you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on."

I had only the fact that we were in the same class to base that on, but they were good looking, twins, and rich, so I had a theory that I'd be seeing them more often in a certain club that a certain blonde 'King' had forced me into.

* * *

"Okay, okay, class! We have a new transfer student joining us today. He's from America, so please help him around campus." The teacher was a young-ish woman with a slim figure and straight black hair which was now held back in a fashionably messy bun. She wore wire frame glasses in front of her brown eyes. "Alexi-_kun_, will you please come up here and tell the class a little bit about yourself?" I nodded and strode confidently to the front of the room and stood next to the pink desk that matched the rest of the school. Ugh. Pink.

"Hey, my name's Alexi Hale. I was born in Colorado, that's in the southwest, and I'm staying with the Suoh Family until further notice." I could feel the envious glares of the girls on me as I said 'Suoh', but they soon turned to the admiring looks I had received back when I had pulled up on the shiny black motorcycle. I smiled cutely. "Do you have any questions? I'll answer anything, well almost anything."

Hands immediately flew into the air and I snickered when I noticed the hands of both twins were eagerly waving right along with the rest. I pointed to the twin on my right, "You. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Hikaru." He leaned forward, his hands on his chin as if bored. "Why are you out of uniform? Are you a commoner?"

I looked down at my outfit. If he thought this was something that a 'commoner' could afford on a normal budget, he was sorely mistaken. I was wearing a custom designed Hitachiin asymmetric shirt, under a long, dark grey sweatshirt with leather accents, and designer label black jeans. The shirt was blue striped and had 3/4 sleeves with a shallow v-neck. I was wearing real leather combat boots and a white gold dog tag necklace along with white gold chains hanging from my waist and diamond studs in each ear. "Hahaha…" I laughed heartily, it was fake, albeit, but hearty. "No. I'm not a 'commoner' as you so bluntly put it. My uniform just hasn't been tailored yet. Are there any other questions?" The ocean of hands flew up again and I just pointed lazily at someone random.

"What's it like in America, Alexi?" The girl asked brightly.

"Well that's such a broad subject… I'll tell you about it later if you come visit me in the Host Club." I let a wicked grin slide across my face at the shocked expressions of my classmates.

_Oh yes, this will be _quite_ interesting…_

* * *

**A/N**

Tune in next time for Alexi's first experience with the ever anticipated Host Club!


	5. NOTICE!

****NOTICE****

**I will not be updating any of my three stories as often as I would like from now on. **

**I just started school again and am already swamped with homework. Plus, soccer season is starting up, and competitive soccer takes up ****_a lot _****of time. **

**I will try and update over the weekends, but I don't think that you'll be seeing as many updates from me, as few and far between as they already are. **

**I'll post some updates this weekend, maybe tomorrow. **

**thanks**

**-musepro**


End file.
